


Gone with the wind

by DwarfOfManyJourneys



Series: League of AUs - Twisted Graves Edition [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarfOfManyJourneys/pseuds/DwarfOfManyJourneys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graves is absolutely not amused to see her former best friend in a club.</p>
<p>The genderbending AU we never needed ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone with the wind

**Author's Note:**

> That little one-shot hid in a folder and I decided to post it, even though I'm not that satisfied with it. Graves is difficult to genderbent, so maybe I try again later. Much later. :D

_Graves hated her with a passion._

 

Toby was everything she despised in a fellow woman and everything she could never be herself. 

Angry at her own musing, she gulped down her beer and stomped over to the bar for something stronger. She ordered a whiskey on the rocks and turned to observe the dance floor again, where the ban of her existence worked her magic. 

Toby knew exactly what she was doing, swaying her wide hips tauntingly to the music, her arms up in the air to accentuate her bodyline and always, always with that alluring smile, reigning in her prey of the night. 

Though Graves could not yet make out her chosen one, even she knew that Toby **always** got what she wanted. 

And tonight? That girl was in **full attack mode.**

Her brown hair flowed down her back in soft curls, her long, slim legs clad in leather and her ample bosom teasing from a silky vest. And if her dark and intense eyes were anything to go by, her guy of the day was dense as fuck. 

Graves snorted into her glass, as she observed the heated mass of people, more comfortable at the bar, where her bulky frame did not look too much out of place. 

 

"Look what the cat dragged in. If it isn't Bilgewater's rugby goalie, Graves, the woman _who lets no one score._ " Some of the jocks had relocated to the bar and the worst of them, a sinister looking guy called Darius, called out on her, still miffed about the last season. 

She gritted her teeth and put her empty glass back down, mentally voting for a quiet exit and some time on the internet. 

Just then however, Darius' little brother Draven decided to butt in, lounging himself on the barstool next to her and breathing down her neck. A feast only possible while sitting, since she towered over most guys. 

"I could do you the favour of 'dancing' with you. I'm pretty enough for the both of us and you could finally feel like a girl -hmmpf!" 

Graves pressed her palm like a vice across his mouth, applying carefully measured pressure, while addressing his taller brother. "Keep him in check, before my patience runs out, Noxian." 

The air was thick enough to be cut with a knife, as Darius rival (or lover, Graves did not care, what they were) Garen stepped up. "Don't crash the party guys, we don't need a repeat of the Piltover Incident, right?" 

Well, **nobody** wanted a repeat of that particular event, so the noxian gang threw a few jabs her way and moved back to their dark corners, while Garen smiled unsure and ruffled through his hair, before following them. 

Graves sighed. She knew those jokes by heart by now, how could she not? As a tall woman with too much muscle, short shaggy hair and a flat chest, she was often mistaken for a guy or a transgender and at some point stopped to care, only allowing herself some doubt in the security of her apartment with a tube of ice cream. 

With a last glance at the dance floor, she stood up and made her way to the exit. 

 

Finally out of the club, she took a breath of clean, crisp winter air and fumbled for a cigar, cursing as she found no match to light it. A soft, female voice piped up behind her. "Need a lighter?" 

Unbelieving, she turned around, only to find Toby standing in the street, jacket hazardously thrown over her vest, as if she left in a hurry... to catch up with her? Self-conscious, Graves rubbed her neck and nodded, stepping closer to the smaller woman as she lit her cigar. "Thanks. Ya might want to go back now." 

Toby blinked confused, before beaming up to her. "Naaa, I ditched them for good. Party was lame anyway and tonight they show 'Gone with the wind' again. Wanna come over an' chill together?" 

Graves could see her worrying her lips, even though Toby looked otherwise calm as ever in the dim lights. "We are no friends, remember?" Graves ground out, still sore about the time they parted ways, back in the days when Graves outed herself in class and Toby's reaction was to go pale and avoid her for days. 

Toby mumbled something under her breath and looked up to her through guarded eyes, a fond smile still on her face. "I didn't catch that, sorry." Graves was totally through with that day. Stupid Darius, stupid Draven and stupid, adorable litte Toby, who... kissed her? 

"Da fuck, Tob'? Where's the camera?" She pushed her away with enough force to make her lose balance, causing Toby to pirouette away to avoid crashing on the sidewalk. 

"I said: You never let me explain! There are no cameras, Malina Graves. Just us. And if you weren't such a mule, I could have outed myself with you, but NO, Miss Bull-headed needed to go solo and when I worked up the nerve to tell you, _you decided to switch classes_. Well done, Mal. Well done." 

She huffed and put her arms around herself, eyes burning again and her voice raised even more, as she put a few steps between them. "How would YOU tell your best friend, that you're crushing on them, huh?" Leaving a dumbfounded Graves in her wake. 

 

Toby's eyes shone treacherously, but she willed the tears away, marching on to the next bus stop and putting her poker face back in place. She had an image to maintain after all, though nobody got under her skin... except Graves, who was probably never going to speak to her again. 

Just before she reached the corner, a large hand grabbed her shoulder and shoved her back against the wall. Instead of screaming (which would do her no good, late at night, in this area), she went for a swing against her attacker's face, only to stop and blink. 

"Mal?" The taller woman was flushed, as if she ran all the way to her and a tiny wrinkle between her eyes told of her awkwardness, before her shoulders squared and she dove in for a kiss. Toby wasted no time, her arms snaking around Graves' shoulders and her body practically melted against the taller woman's front. 

When they separated, Graves hugged her tightly and spoke into her hair. "I would not waste words. I'd just show her." Toby tightened her own grip, a small smile on her lips, as she angled her head so she could face her partner again. "Good. Words were never your style anyway." 

A squeak escaped her, as Graves groped her ass, grinning sharp as she retorted: "And what was that dancing of yours? Had a special someone in mind?" With a swift movement, Toby escaped the bear hug and danced away from her, a smug smile on her lips. 

"Maybe I tell ya over a movie and some beer, **hotshot.** " Graves groaned. "Still with that nickname?" She laughed anyway, her loud and boisterous voice joined by the velvety sound of a chuckle. 

 

"Scarlet Ohara could sooo join us." Toby remarked, throwing cheap popcorn at the screen, as she defended her beer with her left. Graves raised an eyebrow and forewent the bottle, instead grabbing the squealing woman beside her and pulling her in her lap. 

"I don't **share**. Not even with Scarlet Ohara." Toby's eyes shone with mirth and Graves never thought her more beautiful. 


End file.
